Scarlett's Gift
by Treskttn
Summary: Scarlett is new to the team and Speedy just wants to make her feel... welcome.  For Dudeyourawesome8, better than it sounds, SpeedyxOC.


**A/N: This is dedicated to Simmy, Dudeyourawesome8, please check out her amazing stories. Scarlett is her OC and scarlett is amazing. I like her soo much tht... she's in a tie with Raven. Actually, if Simmy doesn't mind, i may use her OC more often.**

**So a little bit on this OC before we get started: INTRODUCING... *drum roll***

**SCARLETT! real name: Jessica Sollaris. Her personality is like Starfire, Kole, and Bee in one. and her physical discription is below. her powers are like a computer, she can know everything about someone by looking into her eyes (tho in my stories with her, shes respectful enuf to either not read them or just keep quiet if she did) She can speak alot of languages but i can't, therefore in my stories she'll probably only speak english.**

**Check Dudeyourawesome8's profile for the full description. I may not have gotten her personality quite right, and I hope to do better but I just met Scarlett and I'll have to get used to her. So please, Simmy, correct me if it's OOC  
**

* * *

"Speedy!" Robin called from the kitchen, "Is Scarlett coming with us?"

Speedy stopped and paused his video game. Robin had asked him to tell Scarlett, the newest Titan, that they were going to the carnival. But… Speedy had other plans.

"Uh… yea.. I did. She said no," The red-headed archer lied.

Robin looked dumb-founded, "No? But she loves things like that… Maybe I should talk to h-"

"NO! She uh- she has to… she doesn't like… she…. Uhhh…." Speedy quickly raced through every excuse in the book. _Dog ate her homework? No. Doesn't feel well? No then they'll go check on her. Uhhhh…_ Speedy stood completely still with a blank face trying to find a good excuse.

"Scarlett is not coming to the party of cotton and games?" Starfire asked, excited for her second year at the carnival. Her good mood quickly deflated, "B-but… Scarlett does enjoy the fun mirror house, yes? Would she not like to partake in the giant spinning wheel?"

Everyone glanced at Starfire, not even taking the time to correct her. "Well," Bumble Bee chimed in, "If the girl doesn't wanna go, she doesn't have to. Let's just leave her alone."

"She won't be alone, I'll be here," Raven added.

"Like I said," Bee narrowed her eyes, "_alone."_

Raven just rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch. An alarmed red-head soon spoke up.

"Raven! You have to go! You can't mess up my pl- uhhh… my…. Plan… for the… day… at the carnival?"

"Yea, Rae!" Beast Boy jumped out of his seat, "I can win you a giant duck for your chicken!"

"Boo-ya!" Cyborg and Beast Boy high-fived.

"Oh boy, a giant duck! And I thought the _chicken_ was great," Raven replied dripping in sarcasm.

"Well, if she's not coming, I guess we'll just go," Robin shrugged leading the titans out the door.

"Hey, Speedy. You coming?" Aqualad asked, standing in the doorway.

"Uh, no. I think I'll just stay here and watch the tower," He answered, flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Okay… oh and uh, have fun with Scarlett!" Aqualad gave a knowing wink before going out the door.

Speedy sat there for a moment in silence as he mentally cursed himself for being so obvious. He wasn't even sure what he and Scarlett would talk about.

"Why did he wink? And where is he going? Wait… where are they all going?" A voice called from the kitchen.

Speedy turned around and just drank in her appearance for a moment. Her gorgeous hair in beautiful brown waves around her, crashing down on her shoulders and flowing to her elbows. Her bangs were pushed back by her purple goggles which were on the top of her head acting as a headband. She has her usual violet shirt on, that showed her tummy, and her short black shorts that drove him crazy. She walked and her knee-high purple boots didn't make a noise as they hit the ground.

"They were going to the-uh- the carnival."

"Oh," She smiled then she gave a bit of a frown. "Why didn't they invite me? I love carnivals."

"Well, they were uh…" He started. _Crap, I don't want to hurt her feelings but I can't tell her the truth. I don't want her mad at me. _She stepped closer and put a hand on his muscular arm, tilting her head to the side in a cute way. "You want the truth?"

"Well, don't lie to me." Her sparkling red eyes bore into him.

"Well… they didn't think you'd want to go?"

"Then why didn't they ask me?"

"Fine! You broke me. I wasn't supposed to tell you this… but they're out getting your…present?"

"My present?" She asked skeptically.

"Yeah, for, uh… joining the titans?"

"Oh!" Her face lit up, "My present! Riiiight…"

He smiled back, _Can't believe she bought that!_

"Yeah, you get why they didn't invite you? They wanted it to be a surprise…"

"Yeah… I get it…" She quickly raised her hand and slapped him upside the head. "I get that for some crazy reason you told them I didn't want to go!"

"Ow! Why'd you pretend to believe me if you were gonna slap me?" He asked, rubbing his head.

She smirked, "I wanted it to be a _surprise…"_ She repeated his word from earlier.

"Well, if it wasn't a 'surprise', maybe I could have been ready for it…" he grumbled lowly under his breath still rubbing his head.

She heard him but she stayed quiet for a moment, then said curiously, "What would you have done differently?"

"What?" He asked confused.

"When I hit you? What would you have done differently if you had known?"

"I don't know… try it again if and find out…"

She quirked her head and gave a half smile, then swiftly went to slap him again. Only this time, he caught her hand and laced their fingers together. Her face reddened a bit and her cheeks turned hot. She quickly went to slap him with the other hand, but he caught that too, pulling it up to his mouth as he kissed her knuckles then laced their fingers again.

With her mind left speechless, she sighed out one last sentence. "Are they really getting me a gift?"

"Nah, they don't need to get you a gift…."

"Oh?"

"Well… I'm the best gift there is…" He winked and pulled her close, pressing his lips to hers. He opened his mouth, opening hers too, and his tongue quickly invaded. He ran his half-gloved hand through her Chestnut hair. They pulled away for a moment.

She smiled, "Hmm… if that was my gift… does that mean I won't be getting those amazing Gucci shoes I saw yesterday?"

He shrugged, "I guess not…"

"Darn. …Now how can I return the gift then?" She pursed her lips. Then, she placed her hand on the back of Speedy's neck and kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth then quickly back out as she pulled away. "There, now that I have returned the gift to the store," she backed away slowly, "I expect to get those shoes soon." She turned to leave out the door but Speedy spoke up.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To buy the shoes!" She held up a wallet that closely resembled his own. He reached into his pocket to find that his was missing.

"Wha-" he started, but only to see that she was off flying away on a black keyboard.


End file.
